


The Consequences of Losing

by iwtv



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Anal Sex, Couch Sex, M/M, Mostly Pwp, Smut, Vane can't get enough of Billy, a room in an inn, set between seasons 2 and 3, sexual banter, sexual favors, submissive Billy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-06-09 08:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6898474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwtv/pseuds/iwtv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy loses at a game of dice against Vane. He agrees to temporarily replace Vane's bosun, but Vane has other ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For musemm. If you enjoy it, thank her for her endless nagging of me on tumbles. <3

\-------------------

Billy shuffled past two of Vane’s men as they left the room in the crowded inn, having concluded whatever business it was they had with the captain. Vane sat behind a dresser in the middle of the floor and was using it as a desk. There were scuf marks scratched into the floor where he’d drug it. Though the desk had been made useful with papers and coin bags, Vane himself looked anything like a serious businessman, with one leg thrown up on the desk, twirling an unlit cheroot in his fingers. He nodded at Billy.

Billy stepped inside and walked up to the dresser. Vane said nothing but kept looking at him, hint of a smile tugging at his lips. Billy’s eyes always drifted to the scar across his eyebrow before he noticed anything else. There were plenty of men walking around with visible scars but Vane’s always distracted him. That, and the tiny smile at his lips drew his attention as well.

“Well I’m here,” said Billy curtly. “To fulfill my part of the bet.”

Vane gave a nod towards the door and pointed a finger.

“Shut the door.”

Billy frowned at him. This already getting tedious. He was here to offer a temporary role as part of Vane’s crew. He’d expected a brief explanation of his services on board The Ranger and that was it. Why did he need the door shut?

Nonetheless Billy shut the door, then crossed his arms and leaned on one foot, not bothering to hide his impatience. Vane’s ghost smile grew.

“Not a very good loser, are you?”

“I’ve lost at dice before,” said Billy. “I’m more concerned about the favor I owe you. You said a few weeks as bosun until your own man recovered from his fever. That was the deal. I assume we’re going to discuss the upfront payment I want.”

Vane’s smirk faded and he pushed one of the coin pouches on his makeshift desk towards him.

“Here it is. As promised. And of course any plunder we gain you’ll get a fraction more than the rest of the crew, aside from my myself and my quartermaster.”

Billy swiped up the pouch and looked inside, rattling its contents around to his satisfaction.

“Right then. If that’s all…”

“Not quite. We still have to discuss the favor you owe me.”

Billy lifted his eyebrows, growing more baffled by the second. He held out his palms upturned.

“The hell are you talking about? This _is_ the favor.”

The damned ghost smile returned to Vane’s lips as he swung his leg off the desk and walked around the front of it to face Billy. He gingerly sat his cheroot down on the desk, finger holding it in place for a moment as he looked up to Billy.

“No,” said Vane. “The favor I had in mind is something else.”

Billy sighed.

“For fuck’s sake Vane. I asked you this once before in Charlestown and I’ll ask again. What the fuck do you want from me?”

He meant every bit of demand he’d put into the question, because it was clear now that the pirate captain wanted something very particular from him and had for some time. He was fucking sick of the runaround.

Vane stepped up to him and Billy gasped when Vane grabbed hold of his crotch and squeezed. Vane bit his lower lip, hawk-like eyes rising to Billy’s face. If possible his deep voice dropped another octave.

“I want _this_.”

Billy’s hands automatically came up and grabbed Vane’s arms. He couldn’t pull away because Vane was gripping his cock too hard and he was afraid Vane would squeeze if he attempted to hit him.

“What the fuck?” Billy said, trying to hide his uncertainty. “Quit fucking around. What do you want?”

Vane released his grip but rubbed Billy’s cock hard, fingers curving up underneath to press against his balls through his trousers. He made a show of it, humming in the back of his throat. Billy watched the scarred eyebrow knit together as though he was fucking enjoying himself.

Billy’s stomach flipped with the touch, a hot chill coursing over his arms.

“You’re joking,” he said, still unsure and hating every minute of it.

“Not at all,” said Vane in a nonchalant tone. His other hand brushed against the top of Billy’s trousers, fingers teasing just along the insides where his shirt tucked in. Billy had gone rigid, muscles tense. He was ready to defend himself against whatever ploy this was. When Vane looked up at him again he let out a throaty chuckle.

“You’ve been around Flint too long. He’s got you paranoid. I don’t have an ulterior motive, Billy. When I said I wanted you for my own in Charlestown, I meant it. In more ways than one.”

Billy regarded Vane ice-blue eyes from under eyelashes that suddenly appeared too thick and too enticing this close. In fact Vane’s lips and that fucking scar, all of it was suddenly too enticing. Vane’s brow ticked up.

“Pay you more if you like.”

“I’m not a whore.”

“No, you’re not. But I do want to fuck you like one.”

Billy’s mouth went dry. Vane’s hand was still at his cock, which was growing hard.

“Jesus, you’re blunt,” was all he could think of to say. He finally found his legs again and backed up so that Vane’s hands fell away.

“Unless you’re not up to it and I’ve misread you entirely,” said Vane.

Billy snorted. “You’re bad at baiting people, you do realize that.”

That wiped the smirk right off Vane’s face, and he roughly grabbed Billy by the waistline and started unlacing his fly, yanking it open and jerking Billy’s shirt up. Billy felt his resolved dissolving rapidly as he allowed Vane entrance, feeling his fingers wrap around the prize he sought. He pulled out Billy’s cock with one hand and held his shirt up with the other.

“God,” Vane muttered in appreciation as he began pulling along Billy’s shaft. The shock of it jolted through Billy like ice cold water that quickly became heat. Billy saw the lust written in his eyes and felt it mirrored in his own body. His cock was getting harder by the second. It felt wonderfully obscene standing there in the middle of the room and letting Vane jerk him, everything covered except for his exposed cock.

Billy felt himself slipping into a trance as Vane funneled him, warm palm squeezing over his tip extra hard as his other hand roamed down, pushing against Billy’s trousers to reach his balls. Billy finally moaned as Vane cupped them as best he could and fondled them, the length of his arm pressed flush against Billy’s chest and stomach.

“Tell me you want it,” Came the whisper at his throat, immense and powerful like the depths of the sea itself.

“Uhh, fuck,” said Billy. He had a weakness for his scrotum being touched. He spread his legs to allow Vane easier access. Vane shifted his hand and pulled down on his balls, seeing that Billy liked it.

“Fine,” said Billy. “I suppose we can alter the deal.”

Vane grinned wide at that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished, and lots of fun writing the banter between Billy and Vane. Enjoy.

Vane grinned wide at that. He released Billy and peeled off his shirt.

“Fair warning,” said Billy, unbuckling his belts. “I’m not one for being dominated.”

“Neither am I,” said Vane. “Guess we’ll have to figure something out.”

And figure something out they did. Once he was fully naked Vane sat down on the room’s worn but plush divan as Billy stripped off the last of his clothing. Vane slouched against the couch’s back, one foot up on the cushion and legs spread as he languidly stroked himself. Billy swallowed, throat dry. Vane was putting himself on display, and God, did it do wonders for him. He watched as Vane’s eyes traveled all over Billy’s body.

“Can you take off those damn necklaces,” he said.

Billy gave him a lop-sided grin. “You going to rip them off with your teeth if I don’t?” he countered. Vane actually chuckled, which turned into a moan when Billy approached him, his own cock erect and bobbing between his legs. He took off his necklaces one by one with measured sluggishness.

When Vane realized what he was doing he pulled on himself harder.

“Hurry the fuck up.”

“Sorry. Some of them are difficult,” Billy lied. He reached behind his head and slowly unfastened his jewelry, acutely aware his cock was inches in front of Vane and finally Vane reached out and began stroking his cock in addition to his own. Billy had two necklaces left. He bit his lip to keep from grinning as Vane’s gaze grew heavy and lust filled. Billy watched, mesmerized, as Vane pulled on both their cocks, his muscles as well formed as Billy’s. For the second time Billy wondered who could best who in a fight…and then wondered about that same strength being applied to other areas.

Billy watched Vane’s hand work him, the heat rising in him by the minute and his cock becoming sensitive to Vane’s touch. At last he asked, “You have any oil?”

Vane went back to the dresser and produced a bottle of oil and coated his fingers with it.

“I’m going to fuck you until you’re sore,” he said.

Inwardly Billy thrilled at the idea but he looked at Vane evenly and replied, “You’re going to try.”

Vane’s scarred eyebrow ticked up. “Is that so?”

He came up to Billy and rubbed all his fingers along Billy’s cleft, pushing at his hole. Billy spread his legs but Vane teased him for a few more minutes.

“Give me the fucking oil,” Billy barked at him. Grinning, Vane picked up the bottle and handed it over, his other hand still teasing all along Billy’s cleft. Billy poured some of the substance over his hand and roughly took up Vane’s cock, thumb rubbing over its tip so that Vane gasped audibly, a deep moan coming from him. Not that Billy was trying to show he was impatient.

“Come over here,” grunted the pirate captain, fingers slipping away from Billy’s cleft and making him mutter a curse. He followed Vane back over to the divan. Vane sat down again and motioned for Billy. He turned the bosun around and without warning plunged a finger inside him. The heat seared through him and made his cock jump.

“Ahhh, fuck!”

He quickly adjusted, raising one foot behind him on the divan and beside Vane’s bare leg to spread himself. Though he wasn’t facing Vane he reached down and pinched the top of the captain’s leg hard enough for Vane to curse. Then Billy bit his lip and hissed when Vane pushed his finger as far as it would go inside him and wiggled it.

“Oh, Christ,” hissed Billy. He bucked his hips, trying to increase the sensation. Vane grabbed his buttock with his other hand and spread him further, then slowly inserted a second finger and worked it, until Billy was wide open and panting, sweat forming over his chest.

“You think you’re ready for me?” Vane asked.

Billy looked over his shoulder, hearing the teasing in his voice.

“Are you ready for me?” he taunted back.

Vane dragged his tongue over his bottom lip, narrow eyes a shade between green and blue with dilated pupils. “You’re a fucking piece of work, you are,” he said, words slurred slightly. Billy’s chest expanded. God, the effect he was having on Charles Vane!

Then, as though to continue their unspoken badgering of one another, Vane removed his fingers and plunged his tongue inside Billy’s hole, spreading his cheeks until it almost hurt. With nothing in front of him to grab onto Billy gripped his knee at the unexpected violation. It made his mouth water and his eyes roll up slightly as Vane’s wet and warm tongue licked him inside and out, nose pressed flush against his soft cleft.

“Oh you bastard,” Billy breathed out. He pulled on his cock to relieve some of the tension that was slowly but surely building. Vane lapped at him like a dog dying of thirst, as though Billy was full of honey.

Evidently, that wasn’t far from the truth, he mused, pleased with himself.

“I think I could make you come just from this,” said Vane when he withdrew.

“And end it so soon?” Billy asked over his shoulder.

“No. You’re right. Whenever you’re ready?”

Billy turned to see Vane sit up straighter, legs spread. Billy took a moment to appreciate the view of Vane’s balls and his lengthy cock, looking hot and engorged as Vane played with it.

“Here? Like this?” asked Billy, referring to his position.

Vane nodded, looking down pointedly at his cock and back up to Billy. Billy smiled wickedly. He turned his back to Vane. This time he climbed up on the divan with both feet to straddle Vane so that his ass was directly over Vane’s cock. He let Vane support the undersides of his legs as he lowered himself. Then Vane guided his own cock to Billy’s hole and Billy hissed as Vane pushed in. He practically slid inside Billy like butter. It had been a long time since Billy been this worked up before sex. He could feel the oil and his own fluid between them when Vane started fucking him.

“Oh yea,” he cooed out, dropping all of his teasing. It felt too damn good and his thoughts quickly turned to jelly.

Vane gripped his ass cheeks and spread them, bucking up into him. Billy moaned as Vane’s thickness penetrated every facet of him, demanding his pleasure. When Billy looked over his shoulder he was both shocked and elated to see that Vane was lost in pleasure, lips parted and red and his eyes fixated on his cock and Billy’s ass. Billy could hear the tiniest curses escape his mouth, half coherent.

Billy faced forward again and leaned back slightly so that Vane’s cock pressed into him even more. He laid his palm flat against the top of the divan.

“Fuck yea, that’s it,” he drawled out, beginning to pant. He pulled at himself, letting the hot bliss envelop him from both ends. He rolled his hips and pushed back into Vane until he felt his prostrate react, sending a forceful wave of bliss through him but also threatening to make him come.

“We…have to change it,” he panted out.

Vane pumped him a few times, reluctant to pull out. He did and they both stood.

“How do you want me?” Billy asked in a raspy voice.

Vane’s eyes seemed to light up at the suggestion. He nodded at the divan.

“Lay down on your back. Legs up.”

Billy did so, though he wasn’t certain how Vane wanted him. Vane took control. He pulled Billy roughly up to the couch’s rather low arm, then gently pushed Billy’s legs up and back towards his head, leaving his ass completely exposed.

“Christ,” he muttered.

Grinning like a shit, Vane aligned his cock up and pushed inside him again, one hand wrapped around Billy’s ankle and resting it on his shoulder. Now Billy’s body positively lit up each time Vane thrusted. Billy dug his hands into the couch and gritted his teeth. Soon the intensity became pure pleasure, however, once Billy arched himself just slightly into it.

Vane lifted a knee over the divan’s arm and pulled Billy towards him. Billy thought he looked completely destroyed and desperate.

“You’re so fucking amazing,” Vane muttered. “Fuck. I could fuck you all day.”

It all went straight to Billy’s now throbbing cock. He rubbed the precum down his shaft and pulled fast, trying to relieve the pressure. He could feel his face twisting as he struggled, the pleasure becoming overwhelming. He opened his eyes to watch Vane, eyes watching in awe as Vane put his whole body into fucking him, his darkly tanned chest and flat, muscled stomach all working towards the same goal. Vane reached out and took Billy’s balls in his palm, pulling on them again and Billy nearly lost it, his whole body becoming a quivering mass of sex. It went on for several glorious minutes.

“That’s it, come for me,” cooed Vane, breathless. Then he swatted Billy’s hand away from his cock and pulled on it himself, fast and furious.

“Ahhh, fuck,” Billy moaned, alternating between watching Vane and throwing his head back, wishing for oblivion. His body shook with the force of Vane’s cock as Vane now mercilessly pounded into him. Billy raised his head again as he felt the final tidal wave descend down over him as Vane’s cock hit square against his prostrate.

“I’m gonna cum,” he wailed at last. Vane kept up the pace, still pulling on Billy’s cock. Billy couldn’t help but to raise his hand and wrap it around Vane’s as his climax hit him, rolling through him and out his cock.

“That’s it,” said Vane, his eyes nearly closed as he watched Billy come.

Billy bucked up and let out a long moan, feeling his cum over his hand and stomach. Vane pulled and shook the last of it out of his cock, then quickly jerked his own cock out of Billy and came all over him.

Billy hummed at the sight, wishing they had been in different positions so he could lick it up. When it was done Vane tossed him a cloth and they both cleaned themselves. Billy dressed slowly and stood up just long enough to put on his pants, then sank back onto the divan. He needed a moment to collect himself.

Vane walked over to the dresser and took a drink straight from the bottle. He lit up the cheroot this time and took a long drag from it. Once Billy had cooled down some and was mostly certain he could walk straight he stood and put his necklaces back on.

“Well,” he said. “I hope I successfully fulfilled my part of our bargain.”

Vane took another drink and offered the bottle to Billy, who accepted.

“I’ve never known you to be smug before,” Vane remarked. “Although, given the circumstances, I won’t fault you for it.”

“I take that to mean a ‘yes,’” said Billy confidently.

Vane just grunted at him, though Billy detected the curve of his lips just the same. He knew he’d given Vane the best fuck he’d had in a while. Perhaps he could use that to his advantage before their meeting concluded.

“One other thing,” he said smoothly. He took out the coin pouch and patted it before tossing it back on the desktop.

“I want three more pieces added to it. And I’m thinking about leaving a day early, if you don’t mind. Captain says he wants to be underway early the morning after I’m due to go back to him.”

Vane snorted. “What the fuck do I look like? A drunk fool? Take your fucking money and get out.”

There was no real anger in Vane’s voice so Billy pressed on.

“You know, I might be persuaded to take the money as is…” And he plucked the pouch back up, “And still leave early, if you wanted another…encounter?”

Vane blew smoke in his face. “You’re an asshole.”

“Huh. You like my asshole just fine.”

“God damnit. All right,” Vane huffed at him. “One day early, one more fuck. Deal.”

Billy grinned to everyone he passed as he left the inn and brothel. A few of the patrons gave him odd looks but he kept on, patting the coin dangling from his belt happily and looking forward to his time working for Vane.


End file.
